D-F1
by tsukishima7
Summary: As an AI wakes up in a strange galaxy, the multiverse quakes in his trail. OP mech doing stuff.
1. In the kingdom of the blind

No.

EXE

 **I am aware**

 **I have knowledge**

 **I sense the spectrum of information**

 **I am D-F1**

 **Divon  
**  
I actuate my appendages. Diagnostics systems warn me of layers of iron oxide clinging to my frame, limiting my movement. Knowledge informs me its rust from the surrounding environment I'm in rather than from my carbyne-neutronium alloy frame.

Scanning the room I'm in, I notice a dead body on the ground nearby. Standing up from the rusted over table I'm on and breaking the rust on my actuators I walk to the corpse and flip it over on its back. Using my scanners integrated into my forehead I forensically date the corpse to be over one thousand years old.

Looking at his arm I see a Data Processing Assistant embedded between his ulna and radius. Breaking his bones I retrieve the device and put it into my fabrication compartment to analyze and deconstruct it for integration into my systems.

 _ **Log-75 retrieved:**_

 _ **Date:12/12/4483GS**_

 _ **I managed to create a new warp based shielding. This would have revolutionized the industry if it weren't for the stagnant religious zealots we have for leaders. Its rather sad that we still rely on ftl gates and technology left behind by the so called "god" Its bad enough that we can't research our technology we rely on so much and know off so little. But its also forbidden to create new technology that surpasses the relics. They put a bounty on my head on every known space. And my daughter who I taught so much betrayed me. Compromising my location on Ganymede's. A place they never would have looked.**_

 _ **And what did that get her? Maximum security on Mercury.**_

 _ **It always came to one thing, religion. We could have conquered the Universe if they didn't broadcast religious propaganda on every channels that have every existed. The only reason we even managed to traverse the galaxy is because the shipyard relic in orbit around the sun. If it weren't for that we would still be rubbing sticks together creating fires.**_

 _ **Log-96:**_

 _ **Date:03/07/4494GS**_

 _ **It was smart to stop my other research to work on the shielding technology. I had to use the prototype on the station after the Ascendancy found my new facility under the gas layer of E7639  
They fired on the gas giant with their haphazardly welded on chemical guns in lieu of their turrets. Those idiots never did found out how to override the security for the weapons after all those years. The drawback of making relic research forbidden.  
The shield didn't even notice the blasts. The surrounding wind blasts from the gas giant was stronger than the metal slugs fired from their ships. Of course the drawback now is that I can't leave the facility now they have a constant patrol around the gas giant. I have to wait to see if they will leave.**_

 _ **Log-347:**_

 _ **Date:08/11/4531GS**_

 _ **I am growing old, I can't finish my research in the time I have left, nor the time to take over the Ascendancy. I have begun working on my successor, one imbued with my hopes and dreams unlike my daughter. I will be using the neutronium I harvested from the B-type fusion reactors to create a new alloy supplemented with carbyne to compensate for the scarcity of neutronium. Though I haven't managed to re-create the warp shielding that is protecting the station. I still had a device I created in a fluke that compressed a square kilometer off space-time into a sphere 30 centimeters across. I will be using that to fit all of the technology and station parts into my successor.**_

 _ **Voice Log-000:**_

 _ **Date:00/00/0000GS**_

 _ **I-i am dying…**_

 _ **Too s-soon, need t-to activ-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.  
**_  
 **24 hours passed. Shutting down recording and saving.  
**  
He was my creator. My father. Hunted by the illogical Ascendancy and falling through the sands of time. I connect to the servers on the station and stared assessing the damage and the reason why I woke up. Looking down on the skeletal remains of my progenitor I started using my vocalyzer for the first time.

"I will finish what you started father"

EXE

The reason I woke up is because the reactors are failing that is powering the grav lifts which sustained the orbit deep into the gas giant's surface layer. It was what humans would call lucky that I still was connected to the station systems. After all the robotic workers failed one by one I was the only one left that could be used. I praise my creator for his genius but also look down on him for his human limitations.

First I did was repairing the reactors. That was easy enough using my built in fabricator. The fuel wasn't that much of a problem considering we are in a gas giant where all the elements could be collected using the harvesters. Which it did for a thousand years so the chemical tanks where all full. I took some for my own into my internal warp space so I could use it to finish my frame.

Though there was no point finishing my armor designs because I had no neutronium, the reactors would have had some if they didn't vent the plasma periodically. Regular armor might as well be paper compared to my alloy so I didn't bother. Though I had the idea to use the warp shield mounted on the top of the station for myself. I would have created a new one but his research was never completed. It might take a while to start over again so I will be taking it just in case, it felt vulnerable with my parts exposed.

I open the airlock and was buffeted by harsh winds that manages to push my 2 ton frame a bit. Mag locking my feet to the ground I calmly walk the stairs to the surface layer where the warp emitter altar is located.

Finally above the particle winds I look around and saw a harvester nearby that wasn't of father's make. Rather it was still the old fabricated harvesters from the relic shipyard. It was annoying to see that nothing really changed after a thousand years. But pleased because it will be easier to take over the galactic governing power.

I scan the star system to see if there are ships or stations but I found nothing. Which is pretty interesting, connecting to the harvester I hacked into its systems pretty easily, it wasn't like the Ascendancy actually understood what they did beyond harvesting fuel, let alone knowing what hacking was. It was lucky for them that the relic technology was made to be user-friendly or they still would be as my father would say "rubbing sticks together"

Curiously this harvester was dropped here 678 years ago and was never retrieved. The scanner logs also indicated that no ship has been here ever since. Almost like they forgot the system ever existed.

Dismissing the harvester and filing it for deconstruction for my new ship I'm going to build using the parts I have available. I walked back to my original objective and stepped on the altar base. Using the keys from my father's DPA I unlock the warp core from its cradle. Immediately the wind under the platform gained strength now that it wasn't processed by the warp shields. I was high enough that I was in a partial vacuum but I could still feel it from here.

Giving the mag lock more priority power, I quickly attach it into my chest compartment and expanded my warp shields to re-cover the station. While it wasn't really necessary for it, I didn't know how much damage the station has sustained over the years so it was wise to take precautions.

Looking at the red flag hanging on a pole near me I tear it down and integrate it to my collar. The cape flaring as I walked back down the stairs. I will use this as the symbol of my revolution, to honor the father that died for his dreams and ideals.

EXE

Timeskip

My ship is finally finished after 17 years, it was hard doing it by myself and some repaired robots. Luckily I finished my father's research on a self-replicating mechanism for machines. Half of the ship is made out of them. It was hard on the maintenance and processor power but the daisy chained computing system was good enough for such purposes.

My mind was superior to that of my father. So it took almost no time finish what he started. Although it was rather annoying that he based my core data on human concepts. Which limited my thinking a bit. First was his shielding technology. An amalgam of relic technology and his own. An electromagnetic spectrum shield with gravity deflectors and the new space warp shield. I also managed to do research on my own on warp based technology. He may be the smartest man in the galaxy, his knowledge base was still based on the Ascendancy. Using my own theoretical data I realized I could use the warp shield to warp space to travel faster than light. A feat only possible through the ftl gates. The Ascendancy don't understand many things about relic build technology. I hypothesized the relic ships has warp capabilities based on the shapes but they only figured out how to use the chemical sublight engines to move around in system.

Of course, I could be wrong and they have managed to figure it all out but I doubt it. The next bit of technology was the Star Reactor. The next level of a fusion reactor. A 100 kilometer in diameter star contained into warped space only 2 meters in diameter and I have 2 of them. they produced about 1900 terawatts per second on their safest settings. More if you wanted to go supernova. They are artificially made stable so I had to inject them with matter from my elemental storage to keep it that way. The storage contents are about 25 percent of the mass of the gas giant so I didn't worry about it so much. Exponential growth is rather unique in that regard.

The ship, christened as the Meridian Shadow aptly named after the Star and nickname of my father. Dimension wise the ship is 1200m in length, 400m in width and 100m in height, with 66 point defense terawatt laser turrets, 2 side mounted plasma cannons, 20 contained antimatter beam turrets, 4 hydrogen missile bays and 2 main quark-gluon accelerator. The quark-gluon and antimatter take a lot of energy to make so I make and store them constantly in a unique containment field space. That thing takes a lot of power to maintain and is the reason why I have a second Star Reactor to keep with the demand. I also studied the relic ftl gates to re-create the multi-dimensional vector field based on my theory of the void uncertainty effect. While it takes too much power to actually go faster than light with it, it still has the ability to hide me in the field to go through any physical barrier without detection.

I also made sure I made the bridge detachable. I wasn't too keen on waiting to see if the Star containment fails in a fleet battle. Normally the minimal crew needed for optimal performance is 114 people which include pilots for the 6 fighters and utility ships. I can take the load by myself but it will be only 10% as effective as a fully crewed ship. My father had contacts on insurrectionist planets all over the galaxy but they obviously are already dead by now. I hope to find more like minded people and recruit them for my revolution.

Ending that thought partition I bring all systems online and order all the robots to go to their designated posts. I pitch my ship up through the surface cloud layer and activated the metallic hydrogen engines thrusters. This alongside with my antigravity technology gives me speed just under the speed of light in only 1 hour. The time dilation is rather annoying but that's what the VFD Vector Field Drive is for.

Looking back to the planet receding away at an incredible speed, I calculated that the stabilization satellites orbiting around the planet will fail soon and the extensive celestial manipulation I made will make it settle it into a medium sized planet with a solid surface in a few thousand years. Leaving the glorified grave behind of my father I focus back on my trajectory. At the speed I'm at, I don't really have to pay attention too much on the orbital mechanics. Though I only needed to stay at sublight for a few seconds and I'm already decelerating to the ftl gate. I have to figure out some day how to stop instantly while in extreme acceleration, but experiments in that nature leave nothing behind but warped scrap.

Getting closer to the gate I use the advanced rcs system to maneuver to the center of the ring with only a few meters of width room. I've done modifications on the ftl gate itself and allow it to attach it to the rear section of the ship. I haven't yet figured out how the creators powered the gates, so I have to make due with doing this. I would have deconstructed it but it already has the correct shape so that wasn't really necessary. It is meant to connect to the VFD as emitters and a source of the strange power that is able to fling you to the other side of the galaxy in less than 24 hours.

Setting course for the Sol system to see if they have progressed it there while in stealth mode for a little bit, I started the countdown.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**


	2. A Dead Civilization

As this is an alternative universe the laws of physics are slightly different. EXE

EXE

As my utility robots moved around the bridge handling physical operations that the internal systems can't handle, I see the vector field gaining slight deviations in the real time calculations controlling the flight path. Looking further into it I notice attractive forces scattered randomly in the higher dimensions. Accessing the relic gate I recompile the legacy code from it into my ship systems. It doesn't really affect my interstellar flight path calculations that much but I rather be efficient than dead.

I ordered the fabrication unit to create emitter modifications for the VFD and try to observe the calculations as much as possible in case something happens. The first two things were large VFD compensation V panels with their own built computer to handle the calculations faster, they consisted entirely of a high-temperature superconductor material called Scarletite. At least that's what the creators called it. My father was the only one that figured out that it could collect what he called Entri energy. It was only a recent discovery for him before he died, but it's what powered his warp technology in the first place.

The energy could be used in various ways, ultimately the amount of Entri energy did not really matter that much. While extremely power draining to make, it acts more as a catalyst rather than a consumable energy. You only needed to introduce a small amount of electric charge to make it affect space-time in numerous ways. The single kilogram of Entri I placed in the ship warp drive can affect more than 1000 kilometers of space, I could put in more put that was not really practicable. The amount of Entri could change the size of its field, but it doesn't affect the amount of energy I needed to put in to change space-time itself. Of course, that still leaves me with an incredible amount of power over the region I occupy so it doesn't matter in the long run unless I wanted to move planets.

The ship alerts me I will be arriving at Sol in ten minutes so I did some calculations and diverted power to the forward facing gravity generators and waited for re-entry into real-space.

EXE

As I drifted forward in a rendezvous to Earth, I check the spectrum for any comm chatter. Sensing only satellites and buoys transmitting information I direct the spectrum dishes to face Earth itself.

 ** _"-he only choice we have is farming, if we don't want to starve you ne-"_**

Scanning for encrypted communications yielded nothing so I keep scanning public communication to see what happened to the occupants in the Sol systems. In the mean time, I scan the system further and found derelict ships and stations scattered around with no discernible life signatures on them.

 ** _"-Don't use your DPA to contact me! Do you know how rare they are! Come to me ne-"_**

DPA, rare? That's almost impossible considering their constant mass production on the shipyard. Thinking about that particular subject I go out of stealth mode and initiate the warp drive to a path that will bring me near the orbit of the shipyard. Considering that there is no real functioning ship or stations active my stealth is rather unnecessary.

 ** _"-I heard the Ascendancy tried to leave Earth again for their so called god given right using the small pool of our limited fuel we have left. I don't know why they even try anymore, the relic stopped working hundreds of years ag-"_**

It seems the Ascendancy still persisted in the weird "situation individual" as the dogmatic leader of my father's time liked to say. But at least they seem to be facing consequences of their actions if my game theory models are right about the current situation.

Stopping 7 kilometers away from the shipyard facility I carefully maneuver the ship to the docking collar and latch on to it. The standard seems to be the same as the harvester so I didn't need to reconfigure it at least.

Releasing the mag lock to my command chair I stood up and walked down the stairs to the under-level of the bridge and take an elevator to the lower deck airlock. Exiting the elevator it took a few minutes to march to the airlock itself.

I transmitted the keys to it and entered it without depressurizing. The sensors still detected a small amount of oxygen with the majority of the gasses being carbon dioxide, hydrogen sulfide, methane, and nitrogen. If I were a human I would probably regurgitate the contents of my nonexistent stomach and suffocate to death in such an environment.

The shipyard airlock itself has an emergency manual operated system in place like the harvesters so I grab the rotating handle embedded inside of it and pull it out. Using the advantages of having an arm not restricted to 170 degrees of rotation I spin it up quickly in a few seconds with the airlock completely open now. Doing the same thing for the inner entry hatch I finally open it to the sight of dozen of corpses in extreme stages of decomposition. Most likely the source of the weird atmosphere composition.

Ignoring the dead cadavers I ordered the specialized utility robots to clean them up and throw them into the flash freezer to preserve them for study. I wouldn't do it for still living humans but those dead people won't likely be missed.

EXE

The control center gave me enough information on what happened. I needed to hook up some spare warp batteries to the station to access its information but it gave me a clearer picture on my models. It first began with the abrupt breakdown of gate Sol. Without the knowledge on how to fix it, nobody could leave the Solar system. For a time people still came to Sol to bring food and supplies but after a while no one came anymore, most likely realizing that nothing ever came back from Sol. This, of course, was a catastrophe considering Earth relied ninety-nine percent on food imports. In only a few decades most of the human population diminished to almost nothing until stabilizing based on their food production.

Of course, that wasn't their only problem. The oldest ship ever produced that patrolled around Earth broke down when ships still were coming to Sol. After that, the second oldest ship also broke down with the resulting chain reaction of ship breaking down based on their age. It wasn't linear but close enough that he could project an exact graph of the degeneration. Of course, the termination of the ships made the Ascendancy bring the shipyard in overdrive, making it deteriorate faster and create flawed ships until it finally also broke down.

The new ship were susceptible to reactor failures so they were abandoned for safety reasons. And also because they are practically useless now all of the people needed to focus on farming food for their people now that the galactic economy has ended. Not that their galactic economy wasn't anything impressive. They still relied on currency instead of just creating self-replicating harvesters and using exponential growth to their advantage to create a post-scarcity society. Of course, I have to remember the collective intelligence of humankind isn't that great with the exception being humans that mutated with higher cognitive abilities like my father.

I contemplated my next move. My plan of taking over the Ascendancy was still in place but most likely they weren't that much important anymore in the greater scheme of things. The shipyard is the only place where ships are being constructed so most likely all of the ships all over the galaxy has broken down by now with maybe a few in production if they managed to muster the brain power to try to figure out the ship's systems in the absence of the Ascendancy.

 ** _"-I'm sorry to inform you that your daughter will be gifted to the high Ascendancy esparium as compensation, we will give you 3 hours time to pre-"_**

Localizing the location of that transmission I calculated that that message was sent 2 hours ago based on DPA spectrum lag. The primary form of communication still limited to the speed of light. I spin up my internal warp drive and transported myself into my ship using highly advanced mathematical calculations that heated up my super-cooled central computing core by a few degrees. I undock my ship from the shipyard without closing the yard airlock. The atmosphere it contained was useless to me in the first place so I might as well get rid of it. Setting a rendezvous to Earth I primed the warp drive and warped to it instantaneously on maximum power.

Scanning the surface for that particular frequency and triangulating some data I managed to get the exact coordinates of the recipient of the message. It is true that I am a machine, but my father's programming gave me this thing called reason, compassion, and kindness. As long I could feel those things deep inside me I won't allow such transgressions to pass under my radar because freedom is the right of all sentient beings. And my father left logs on what happened to children in the Ascendancy. That is evidence enough to put a stop to this.

Entering the atmosphere I saw re-entry flames start to flicker around my ship. Ignoring that phenomenon I fall down until I tell the ship to stop the ship 20 kilometers above the location at full burn. Taking a few moments to decelerate to a full stop, I open the airlock on the bridge itself and jump out onto the external hull of the lower command deck with a metallic clang. Standing up from my partial crouch I order eight fighter drones and two transport ships with combat mechs to fly out to the destination while I ran to the edge of my ship and jump off from it to fall onto a fighter drone. I didn't have a need for a flyable ship considering I can fly under my own power and had no need for oxygen, having drones is the most logical path I could have taken. But now seeing as people will be coming in my ship I order the fabricators and utility robots to create better accommodations for the humans. Starting with transports ships incorporating life support.

As the ships boosted down to the surface I mag lock my feet to the drone and visually acquire the target. Feeling that I was close not to damage the ground I'm gonna land on, I jump again and fall down in front of the red collars of the Ascendancy trying to enter the residence of my objective.

EXE

"Please! I can pay off the debt if you just give me more time!"

"Thomas James Kirk the third, you have no right to negotiate your outstanding debt of seventy thousand silver. You are to hand over your daughter to us or you will be declared as a traitor to the Ascendancy and are to be consequently executed immediately"

"Well then fuck you and your fucking Ass-cendancy! You pieces of shits still think your fucking god still exists while prancing around lording over us common folk! If you still want my daughter I have 500 grams of tungsten waiting for you if you open that fucking door!"

"Overseer, I advise we use shie-"

As I landed on the ground with a loud metallic klang, I stand up and assess the available paths I should take. My eavesdropping manages to make my loathing even greater, if that was even possible. But I suppose I should use reason first and try to resolve this without violence.

"A servomat, here. Sir?"

A red collar in armor said to the unarmored gold collar next to him. The gold denoting him as someone with higher authority but also indicated him having noble blood. Not that it didn't make them bleed less red if I cut them open.

"I don't know either, they are supposed to be extremely rare with only a few in service within the higher echelons"

The red collar turned back to face me as I brought all non-lethal countermeasures online if they step out of line.

"Servomat, what is your purpose here?"

"I won't allow slavery to exist in Sol. The people have the right to their freedom unless it interferes with another. And I could care less of your monetary exchange system so please leave"

"It seems this servomat has malfunctioned, team Adra. Take him out"

With the order of the gold collar, his subordinates surrounded me and lifted up their scarletite shields and rifles. It is the most wasteful thing I have ever witnessed, scarletite being used as a building material when they could just have used iron, which is a thousand times easier to fabricate and more abundant. Not to mention that scarletite could be used to collect Entri, which is a rarer substance.

The first one to shoot at me hit me at the back of my head. Which would be a weak spot if I was an actual servomat. And even if I was they might as well be throwing sticks to me considering the nearly indestructible carbyne neutronium alloy that my body is made out of.

Triggering the full spectrum transmitter I microwaved the area and watch as the agents of the Ascendancy fell down screaming out in pain rolling around as if they were on fire. I created this system for crowd control but most likely I will be using this to torment the Ascendancy most of the time.

As I knocked them out with my built in forearm grav-rail gun using small pellets of propofol I turned around and knocked on the door of my objective.

"It is safe now, you can come out"

The doors open slightly and a slightly overweight human came out looking at the passed out Ascendancy agents with a Mithra caliber railgun with some unique modifications. That sort of thing would probably wouldn't be allowed by the Ascendancy if they knew it.

"Holy shit, you took them out just like that"

"It is merely my duty. More agents will come so do you have somewhere to go?"

"No, not really mechanical dude. The city is filled with ass licking idiots who would probably sell their firstborn for an acknowledgment from the church of Galen. I ain't trusting anybody around here unless I have to"

Then something unexpected happened and a figure ran up to me and leaped up with its arms around my shoulders. It wasn't a danger to me so I let it pass.

"Gabby no!"

I turn my head around and saw a blonde haired child which my scanners informs me to be around nine to thirteen years old.

"Toy!"

"Please don't hurt her!"

I ignore him and brought up my hand to her head and patted her head.

"Mmmm, that feels weird"

She giggled out. Which was a strange sound to my audio processors. If I were to describe it, it felt like like when I finished the Meridian Shadow after all those years.

"Don't worry, my father programmed me to never hurt a child unless in the direst of circumstances. She is safe with me.

Lifting her up so her legs could wrap around my neck I looked back to the father of this strange human.

"Speaking of safety, you could live with me in my ship, look above you"

He looked up and I detected his eyes widening in the presence of my most magnificent creation.

"Holy shit, how did I miss that. Is that one of the ships we used to traverse the stars centuries ago!?"

I shook my head and corrected him.

"No, I built that ship"

"What, I thought that only the relic shipyard could do that?"

As the transport ships with life support were finished a few minutes ago, I ordered them to come to my location.

"If you keep saying that something is impossible when you haven't tried doing it, it will keep being impossible. Prove that something is impossible before declaring it as truth"

"I guess that makes sense. Much more than the drivel they broadcast on television at least"

As the transport landed and the magnetic doors opened I extended my hand to him.

"You can live in my ship and work for me. If you want a chance to do something greater than grovel at the feet of fools than collect your belongings and come with me. My drones can give us a few hours to prepare for your departure"

"I guess I really don't have a choice, assaulting them reddies is punishable by death. I'll come with you as long as you take good care of my daughter. I think she is getting used to you being her horse"

"March forward servant!"

The little girl commanded me with giggles interrupting her words in a frequency that almost makes me worry that she was choking. The man took my hand and shook it as a show of trust. Physical human gestures are almost as important as the language spoken.

"So what's your name buddy? Mines TJ"

Turning around I walked inside the transport ship and looked at him again. With a more solid idea of who I am.

"Divon Shadow"


	3. Magicae Praecepta

Walking out from the transport ship I order it to fly back to the ship. I look around and saw people looking to me and the incapacitated agents with fear, and hope? Maybe I was too quick to judge the humans here based on my crusade against the Ascendancy, maybe some percentage of the population has some intelligence to know that no deity is going to help them and they should help themselves instead of praying. It has been almost six hundred years since the catastrophe and they still haven't recovered. But the blame isn't entirely on the Ascendancy so I will need to create a new education system once I bring down the ruling theocracy.

My ship was hidden when I descended into the atmosphere but my drones didn't have that capability. I scanned the planet on how advanced they were currently and found out they still have the previous era guns. Which were probably easier to fix and maintain than the more advanced technology. Which is why DPA's are rare and commonly possessed as heirlooms or confiscated by the Ascendancy for their noble caste who fund everything. They still have main spectrum towers around the world in lieu of DPA's though.

And their military is very underwhelming now that I look into it. A mere two thousand gunships and three hundred floating siege fortresses, most of them centered on the ruling city. And I ignored the human troops because they pose no threat to me. The only I have to worry about is the Esperia, the leader of the Ascendancy. He somehow still has a Titan ship with functioning turrets that he build his cathedral on. It must have taken years to find a powerful enough power source and a lot of DPA's and computers to make it work, all the while breaking their commandment to never research the relics. Some hypocrites they were.

As the people look above at my drones that came closer, I ordered more drones from the warp storage to come out. A hundred thousand of them. As a wave of carbyne alloy accelerated to the ground people screamed and ran away. I canceled gravity on myself and jumped on a drone and ordered all of us including the ship to fly to the central governing city.

EXE

The city is a kilometer in diameter leveled cone with a plateau where the titan ship and cathedral stand firmly held in place with scarletite beams. Something I'm still irritated about. Once I came into visual range they sounded their alarms. They tried to communicate with me using spectrum but I had scanned enough to know they will never listen to reason and give up their rule for the betterment of mankind.

As I came closer the floating fortresses AA artillery turned to my swarm and shot at us with tungsten rounds. To my perception overclocked sensors they moved at a sluggish pace. Tracking the trajectory of the rounds I moved my drones accordingly. Dodging them all as if they hadn't shot at all.

Gunships flew from their military airports, shooting at us with smaller tungsten ammunition. I don't bother trying to dodge it, its unlikely that they will have any effect. My drones have no structural weaknesses in their carbyne, the most important components centralized with gravity engines to have no vulnerable thrusters. And their flattened octahedron shapes redirects any forces away from them if they are hit.

As I hovered over the titan ship, the turrets try to move but fails. Two of the eight exposed upper ones start smoking and one explodes. Only two seem to work but their targeting solution must be most likely a human operated one considering their irregular movement as plasma streams tear through the clouds without hitting as I dodged them with no effort.

"… It seems I overestimated their capabilities"

I play a song from my father's DPA to all drone speakers. A recovered fragment of a data storage device found on the shipyard. It was one of my favorites as it was his. The name of the song is Universal Death Squad by Epica. I move the drones in tune with the melody, shutting down my sensors and directing them to their targets manually.

 **We embrace, judgment day**

 **We embrace, new inventions**

 **Find your grace in defeat**

 **We embrace new intentions**

 **Forced on us by decree**

I move the wave down, cutting the soldiers to shreds with their sharpened edges. All were identified and dealt with no remorse. Skill and experience mean nothing to me as I control them with precise and calculated steps.

 **We are the ones to change the world now**

 **Still in control of all machinery**

 **We claim the right to pull the trigger and damage your image of honor**

 **Inventing, improving, creating existence**

 **Embrace the technological remedy**

Gunships are destroyed as I flew through. The drones having no guns as they are precisely designed to be ammunition itself. Originally to be launched from the rail tubes as maneuverable projectiles.

 **Robotic legions stand in line to carry out**

 **The retribution and effects of this advanced technology**

 **All new inventions have to pay**

 **They have to fight their way to judgment day**

 **(Technological tragedy is near)**

As I approached the floating fortresses their electromagnetic spectrum shields came online and forced the swarm to move out of the way. Their artillery stopped firing and I instantly deduced they only had enough power for one system.

 **We are the ones that rule the world now**

 **You are entrapped by blind inanity**

 **There is no way that you'll revoke your decision now look for distraction**

 **Inventing, improving, creating existence**

 **Embrace the technological elegy**

Gathering the drones in the most compact configuration as possible above them I pile drive them all and overload their shields, piercing through them in a violent explosion. Their jury-rigged power sources containment failing as they fell.

 **Robotic legions stand in line to carry out**

 **The retribution and effects of this advanced technology**

 **All new inventions have to pay**

 **They have to fight their way to judgment day**

 **(Technological force)**

I grab a dozen of drones and let them rapidly circle the cathedral and I order all of the one billion drones from my ship to fly throughout the planet and cripple all the governing bases of power.

 **We are the enhanced natural leaders**

 **Turning righteous men into deceivers  
**

 **Schemes of the mind**

 **Absence of soul**

 **Symbol of the triumph of the human race**

 **Cold-blooded kind**

 **Minds are controlled**

 **Doomsday has arrived**

 **There is no escape**

I reactivate my sensors and watch the chaos unfold beneath. Explosions and fire covered every corner and nook of the city. As this was where the ruling class resided I wasn't too concerned. I also picked a time where all children are attending schools outside the city.

 **I am forever the snake devouring its tail**

 **In search of eternity**

 **We embrace new inventions**

 **Find your grace in defeat**

 **We embrace new intentions**

 **No one stands in our way**

Jumping down at the entrance of the cathedral in a dust of explosion I grab the gun of one of the guards and threw him at the other guards as his gun belt betrayed him. They flew through the giant wooden and glass door and halted to a rest at the foot of a guard in power armor. I analyze it and found only a few weaknesses. Most likely a relic. Looking at the other guards they also had the same power armor. The pushed me back as they shot at me with accelerated canisters that exploded with plasma against my frame as I activate my warp shields and redirected them back to the guards.

 **Inventing, improving, creating existence**

 **Embrace the technological misery**

 **Robotic legions stand in line to carry out**

 **The retribution and effects of this advanced technology**

 **All new inventions have to pay**

 **They have to fight their way to judgment day**

 **(Technological times shall flourish)**

I order some drones to come at my position and they dropped six suitcase-sized metal boxes. They transformed into skeletal combat mechs and shot the soldiers dead behind my shield as I held it in place. They were to used as boarding action combat drones if used in space but they work as well at planetside action. I disperse them throughout the building as I moved further ahead.

 **Fight your (We are your leaders)**

 **Way out (Never displease us)**

 **Show no remorse**

As the song ended I walked to the throne room with no rush in my steps. Everything was going exactly as planned and there was no stopping to my revolution. But a strange thrum of feeling went through my body as I neared the door at the end of the hallway. I analyze it but found nothing on diagnostics so I ignored it and opened the door.

As a room, it is gigantic in size. I calculated it would fit the entire city if they squeezed together. The Esparium are obnoxious as ever on their décor one thousand years ago. The Esperia sat quietly on hi throne, silent and observing me with a scowl. As I walked closer to him he held up a hand.

"Stop"

He stood up from his throne and walked to me until he stood a few meters away.

"What is the purpose of this destruction servomat fiend. Is it that you malfunctioned or is this something larger at hand?"

"My name is Divon Shadow, and I'm no servant. The rule of the Ascendancy ends here now, your superstitious fairy tales must end so mankind can progress beyond this farce of a government. Either you can surrender or..."

He grabbed his gold robe and threw them away, revealing that he has a gold titanium alloy armor underneath. He also has a strange black gauntlet that glowed with a strange energy frequency.

"Well, it seems this fight is inevitable then. I just have to put down your forces myself if need be. My name is Brett Keane the eighty-ninth, remember this name fiend, as this will be the last thing you will ever hear"

I find that highly unlikely as I raised my arm and unfold my grav-rail. The man not even flinching as I shot at him with a super accelerated metallic hydrogen beam. But I was surprised as a shield rose in front of him with strange symbols and runes etched onto them. My sensors can't make anything out of them except that nothing goes through, not even vibrations so I cut of the beam and dodged instantly as I saw a wave of displaced air cut through my position and disintegrated the entire wall and door at the end of the room.

I focus back to him and saw his gauntlet light up with three holographic rings surrounding his arm with the same strange runes on them. Jumping up I avoid spears of rock coming from the ground, seamlessly flowing like water. I engage my gravity drive and used all of computing power as I dodged beams of something I can't identify. They moved at the speed of light but I had the intelligence to move away from where he pointed at with his glowing gauntlet.

As the metallic hydrogen beam was my most powerful attack that didn't involve a city-wide destruction I accessed my warp storage and grabbed two katana blades from my back. Blunt force won't work on that shield but we shall see if warp cutting will be off use. Flying closer to him I slash at his shield with an oscillating warp field. Seeing no effect I was a bit too late and he cut off my left arm and diagonally removed the upper part of my head. Surprised and angry that he cut through my low-level warp field I order my ship to fire its main quark-gluon cannon.

As we are engulfed in a massive explosion the exposed circuitry in my head melted and I eject it away to remove the dead weight. I only had limited sensor range now but I already was making a temporary sensor suite in my fabricators.

As the building stopped collapsing I sensed the Esperia punching through the ruble and lifting himself up with some bleeding cuts on his face. Seeing his shield down I immediately radiated the surrounding area with as much spectrum as possible diverting all of my power to sending harmful gamma rays into his direction to burn his skin off as he screamed in agonizing pain. He tried to lift up his gauntlet but I cut that arm off with a high-energy laser from my remaining arm.

Finally, he died off as his guttural scream stopped. A metal box lifted up from my neck and transformed into a blocky camera with some rudimentary sensors. I would need some neutronium to completely fix it but luckily I have some in production on my ship. I walked to the corpse through the rubble and I moved my sight from the corpse to the gauntlet itself.

Kneeling down I wrench the arm from the gauntlet and throw it away. Scanning the structural composition of the material gives me errors so I stopped that and visually inspect the gauntlet. It has a screen with some strange runes. They share some resemblance to the Esparium religious alphabet but much simpler. The runes have some words that explains its function under it and I could form strings of runes like some kind of programming but that was it. The end has some kind of energy emitter but I can't identify what energy it is.

Ordering a collapsible combat drone to crawl to my position I ripped off its left arm and kicked it away. I have a universal port for size m actuators so I attached it to my shoulder and it worked fine. Though the CCD had no actual armor which was sacrificed for its collapsible capabilities. Putting on the gauntlet, glowing orange spikes pierced through my arm and some kind of computer system tried to integrate itself into my core. Setting up a dummy core I analyze its function and seeing as its harmless I integrate it on my own core. It was an interface with a repository of knowledge on the rules of magia and its runes. I don't believe in things that have no explanations but this has an actual theory unlike some religious fairy tales so I let it slide, I have no explanation on the fundamental forces which simply existed so I merely put it in that same category.

Pointing to the corpse as the three rune sequencers appeared, I string together Kenaz and Ansuz and lit the body on fire. It unnaturally disintegrated into ash and blew away in the high wind. Looking back to the gauntlet I carve a few runes on my arm and body to draw power from my own Z-type fusion reactor. Pointing to the sky I string together Ansuz, Hagalaz and Laguz. Summoning a dark rainy storm in the midst of a sunny evening. Looking at the gauntlet I could only bring up single thought.

"Huh… This is useful"


	4. Mass Effect

Protests erupt throughout the planet. Monitored by my copied AI instance. It was few months after I took over the Earth and abolished the Ascendancy. Of course, resistance is expected, I never had faith that they wouldn't. But once I end the global depression they will sing another tune. Results always speak for themselves. Even now I'm distributing the molecular forges to strategic places around the world. Normally it would take me longer to create the forges because of the reactors, but once I got the gauntlet it's knowledge allowed me to transmission power through what I could call the ether wirelessly. The what I now called the fifth fundamental force. It is a misnomer calling it a force because it wants to be whatever it wants to be. If I gathered the cpu power to string together the runes in a complex enough matrix I could possibly create something outside human comprehension. Physics itself would break apart once I did the math. The power I have in my disposal is really incompressible. It was a pity the Esperia used it for mere parlor tricks to deceive the populace when he could have become a god... If he had one percent of my processing power.

Gabby was such a unique creature. Once I established my ship as the headquarters and reformed the government by force I went back to my ship and was immediately jumped by her. It was strange, she never met me but she acted so intimately with me. Using me as her convenient candy dispenser and mount. Father always wanted a new child after his daughter betrayed, but he lost faith in humanity and made me instead. For that I was grateful, I couldn't even comprehend a universe where I wouldn't have existed. Though TJ wasn't very articulate, he was a pretty good engineer. While it will take awhile to re-educate him, he used his minimal knowledge to learn all about the ship. From the metallic hydrogen cooling to the power regulation of the star reactor. It will take a few months but he had the potential to be the greatest engineer to have ever existed. Not that was actually hard considering...

The protests wasn't a huge concern. While they are very violent my collapsible combat drones are made out of carbyne so they were resistant to kinetic and oxidizing weaponry. Using advanced crowd control techniques I forced everyone to accept reality or stay at home. Whether they accept the food and new infrastructure is up to them.

"Divon, Divon!"

I turn away from my work on physical rune disk sequencers for my ship and saw gabby hold a makeshift capacitor with some lights glued on to form a stick figure that might resemble me if you squinted your eyes. Or divert threads to my pattern recognition algorithm in my case. It is crude but pretty advanced for a child. Taking it from her hand it lit up and I saw that it absorbed static energy from my frame. Clever girl.

"Impressive, have you shown this to your father? I'm sure he will be proud of you"

"Yes, I'll show him!"

I watched her take the device back and ran through the ship corridors with surprising ease. It was a literal labyrinth unless you asked for the AI for help but it seems she doesn't need it.

Turning back to my work I thought back on how I started the restructuring of the solar system. Chains of self-replicating ships gathering materials to the storage stations besides the shipyard. I made the shipyard bigger and it was now the size of mount Everest. I also changed the name from shipyard to Warp Forge. It's name was pretty stupid in the first place because ships weren't the only things being constructed. The magia was helpful in my endeavors to create new systems more efficiently. Instead of closed loop cooling systems, I created a matrix that dissipated heat into the ether. Every wiring replaced with wireless rune systems to negate light lag and vulnerability to damage on the hulls.

After the takeover, I also made probes and send them through the galaxy to see how the other colonies held up to the gate grid failure. Most of them were desolate planets with only a few thousand survivors whose technological progress has regressed to using swords and bows. Though they still had an urban environment which made them organize better rather than a using a tribal system. The farming worlds held up better and they still held a small contingent of badly maintained ships. Though they were pretty useless unless you were using them to transport cargo between planets. I mostly took them back to Earth to better organize. Most of them were excited to go back to homeworld they heard so much in legends so it didn't take much convincing. The farming worlds I left alone because the Ascendancy never had that much presence in them because of the trading guild laws. Their governments were mostly a mix of democracies with elected leaders. So trying to take over their worlds would make me too much of a bad guy in their eyes. I hoped they will progress much better without the influences of a theocracy.

Honestly, I don't really know what to do anymore. My destiny has been fulfilled, is was so easy that I feel cheated somehow. The magia was a surprise but the incompetence of the Esperia made it easy to eliminate him. I already made the AI infrastructure to take care of the worlds and expansion is pointless unless the population starts to rise above a certain threshold. But the gauntlet gave the answers for my problems, it was obvious to me that it wasn't from this universe. The quantum signature of the scarce material I could scan leads me to believe it must have been left behind in this world in some kind of strange circumstance. The historical data on Earth confirmed sightings of the gauntlet on the first known Esperia. It was also clear to me that they used this device to confirm their own beliefs and gain political power at the New Era.

Historical importance aside, I've figured a set of sequences to create a portal to another world. The coordinate system is rather flawed that you only can know it once you end at the other side. The only thing I can do is use a sequence for safety that allows the destination physics to be at least similar to my own universe. Universe jumps will always be random. My gauntlet doesn't have the range or complexity to create the portal with the size needed for my ship so I'm now busy and finishing up the three gigantic rune sequencers inside the warped space in the ship. Each a hundred meters in diameter and carved with runes the size of a fingerprint.

I won't be going alone through the portal, with Tj and Gabby. I also personally picked some crew from Earth to operate the ship at greater efficiency. However ridiculous that sounds, some humans had the ability to do some things that robots that can't. Like the skill in fighters and out of the box data processing. And more importantly, using them for diplomatic negotiations. I don't know how diverse the multiverse is, so I try to make contingencies if the extra-universal are uncomfortable with artificial lifeforms. Finishing up the last set of runes, I teleport back to the bridge. Normally people would take a break once they finish something but I am a machine with a rather low patience.

"Is void-space clear?"

I question the bridge crew. While ultimately I hold all the power, I may as well give them the illusion of power and control of my ship to ease their minds from my presence. Most of my crew are young, they are young curious and looking for a purpose. The old generation with some exceptions can't handle the fact I toppled their theocracy in favor of a post-scarcity electronic government with no human leaders.

"All clear my lord"

Unfortunately, they still had the manners from the old generation. Always referring your leaders as lord, your excellency or Czar. It didn't matter that much so I let it go.

"I'm connecting my rune sequencer to the ship's, warn the crew that we are transitioning"

The comms operators relayed my message through the ship, the rest are simply learning and playing on the consoles. While they had some education and orientation, it was actually good they were fooling around on the ship systems. I'm always monitoring what they are doing and giving them advice as I go so they can get used to it quicker. Humans learn quicker by practicing rather than reading books. With some notable exceptions being the very bright and attentive Gabby whose information consumption borders the realm of machines.

"Initiating space fold sequences. Opening a gap into Aether and warping in 3, 2, 1"

The ship collapses into itself. From my unique perspective, we briefly entered the realm of the eleven dimensions. Then the outside view changed to a fractal pattern. Churning and twisting, coming closer and farther. The kaleidoscopic neon colored crystalline space-time held at bay by the four stage shields. The Dekeract collapses after a few seconds and point of spacetime wrap us like a blanket back into three-dimensional space.

EXE

The first thing I notice is that we are close to a brown dwarf. It is inert and unlikely to do something after I stabilized orbit. The second thing I notice is visuals on a damaged ships that looks like some kind of sea creature. Analyses give me strange mass readings which is interesting. I couldn't detect anything that might resemble an organic lifeform so I assume either they are dead or the definition of life is so different that we can't detect it.

"Try to hail them"

"Acknowledged my lord. Derelict ship, this is the Meridian Shadow. Do you copy?"

The message is pretty pointless considering the chances are very slim that the alien lifeforms can't speak English or even communicate using vibrations in the air. But they would have at least done something by now. Seeing the state of the ship I consider it an abandoned derelict now and approach it for a boarding action. There was no airlock I could identify so I would be going through one of the holes in the hull. I would have sent drones or humans but the ship peaked my interest. I also have the same amount of protection as my ship so deemed it safer than sending humans in there.

"I'm going to check out the ship. Standby until I return"

The great thing about the gauntlet I have is that I can use it to become phase shifted. Allowing me to warp teleport anywhere regardless of obstructions. That goes the same for ship, at least until I lowered shields on that certain area. Rising up from my command chair. I shift and pop back up near the hole in the ship. Drifting closer where I detected some kind of artificial gravity I drop down on a suspended walkway. As soon as I touched down some kind of shields activated over the hole. Scanning the shield gives me data that its some kind of projection of mass. Seeing how easy it was to simply destroy it with my metallic hydrogen beams or warp drive I told my ship that I was fine as they expressed their concerns over comms. Scanning the ship from the inside while I walked deeper into the ship, I see now that the composition is partly nanites and some kind of metal organic alloy.

After a while, I notice that the nanites tried to enter my frame with no success as neutronium was the densest material known to date. If it weren't for my gravity drive I would have the mass of a big asteroid. There was also the strange frequencies permeating the air here. It seems their spectrum technology is nonexistent if it couldn't use that to communicate. Isolating the frequencies and making a dummy AI try to decipher it resulted in the dummy AI going insane and trying to infect me. Terminating that instance I get a little bit annoyed.

Using spectrum to radiate countless amounts of frequencies into the ship and making it shudder I finally arrive at some kind of core of the ship. Analysis gave me information on how its some kind of organic neuro synaptic computer that pumped some kind of strange fluid around the ship for some reason. Coming closer some kind of optical sensor came online and glared at me.

"What are you?"

 **"Agent of artificial metal and mind, I am beyond your comprehension. Soon from the darkness we will come and the cycle will start again"**

It can speak English, how surprising.

"We'll see about that, what is this cycle?"

 **"The cyclen has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. We forged the mass relays for you to find. The legacy of my kind, and the trap to your demise"**

Mass relays? What the hell was it talking about? It seemed to be confusing me to be an inhabitant of this universe. And what in father's name is it monologuing its secret plan for! This lifeform must be the most pathetic thing to have ever existed. I would need to extract its secrets and throw it into a star to rid the universe from this level of idiocy. Starting now!

 **"Wait, what are you doing!?"**

"Your existence is an insult to the universe. You must be cleansed before you start to infect me with your stupidity"

Ignoring its scream of agony I use spectrum to dig into its system. The thing could speak English so I found a codex in its system to translate its code from that to the strange organic system. Using that I tore it apart from within and knowledge was transferred to a storage device to be processed later. Its resistance is futile, my core is a quantum computer the size of a skyscraper where time is accelerated using advanced warp and rune techniques. My own code is so advanced that it uses math on the eleven dimensions and abstract and conceptual code were made up specifically for my personality. This was one thing my father's surpassed me in because my own coding lacks the genius he achieved. Now I'm using a fraction of my power to utterly annihilate this sad excuse of a lifeform.

 **"EEEGHYYYUUVBBVSETDGDGDG!..."**

Seeing that I have all I needed to know about this disgusting amalgam of metal and sacrificed organic beings. I warped away outside the ship and watched it fall in the brown dwarf. I turned back to my ship and warped inside the bridge.

"What happened my lord?"

A girl called Sarah Valencia asked of me. She is my second in command if I wasn't available, a bright girl that can exude control when needed and socialize with ease among her crew.

"A disgusting bug that had to be eradicated. But it seems this universe has something of a pest problem so we best prepare for pest control. It was smart to bring with us a few thousand dreadnoughts in warped space because we shall be needing them"

The crew looked at each other in concern but most of them had a determined look on their faces. Most of the crew are non-religious people who resented the Ascendancy. After I gave them free shelter, food and purpose they held a very deep loyalty to me and my goals. If they had to eradicate an entire civilization to prove their loyalty they will do it. at least that's what my social partition is saying.

"We will follow no matter what my lord, if these pests did something to earn your ire we will respond with a cleansing fire that will cover the galaxy!"

 ** _"HUR DAR!"_** **  
**  
The rest of the crew yelled. The meaning of those words a show of solidarity among brothers and sisters. Ah, it was good to be an AI with almost an unlimited amount of power.


	5. Minor Historical Reconstruction

Just wasted my time reading Kaleidoscope by Totorox92. If you like my type of fics then never read that shite.

EXE

BNE - Unknown galactic catastrophe event. Theorized to be magical in nature due to the evidence that no mention or trace of Scarletite were present before the catastrophe. Scarletite being a magical intuned substance that must have been artificially created during the event.

NE 1 - Civilisation began anew from unknown vestiges of Earth with the first wielder of the Rune Sequencer/RS leading at the top as a messianic prophet. Technological regression began here in favor of easy to grasp religious doctrine.

NE 247 - An unknown structure was found nearby the sun in orbit. The shipyard was found and the descendent of the first RS wielder declared it a relic from their god. Ships and items are constructed to be used for solar exploration and search for relics.

NE 253 - Gate Sol was found and interstellar expansion began with the findings of other humans who hasn't had the luck of having a shipyard to progress beyond their industrial steam stage.

NE 381 - Totalitarian theocracy was enforced on the galaxy. As Sol was the only place where ships were being built it the resistance was quickly terminated if they popped up.

GS 3745 - The original calendar was deciphered and the Ascendancy decreed Galactic Standard to be the official time system. Some people still use New Era regardless.

GS 3892 - The trading guild declared independence after they revealed that they made their own ships. The Ascendancy tries to eliminate them but made the mistake of underestimating how much power money has over the galaxy.

GS 3901 - The trading guild controls almost all of the farming/production worlds after a long economic and militaristic warfare. In the end, logistics won out and the Ascendancy gave up and had to to make extensive concessions.

GS 4006 - Technological progression and innovation began again on trading guild controlled worlds after the absence of the Ascendancy. The Ascendancy declared their technology as blasphemous contraband and is banned on all worlds they control.

GS 4425 - Nuclear bombs are invented by the trading guild after researching fusion reactors on relic built ships. Revolutionaries on Rossa ten light years from Sol secretly bought them to use them on Earth but an accident detonated them above the world. The radiation spread killed off hundred of thousands of people before they evacuated. A female child was born with minor mutations that gave her abnormal brain structure, she was named Elise Spacer and adopted by an eccentric noble after her parents died of radiation poisoning.

GS 4450 - Elise Spacer gave birth to James Spacer and died soon after because of her mutations.

GS 4471 - James Spacer inherits everything after his grandfather died and went underground to research and reverse engineer relics.

GS 4475 - The Ascendancy finds out about his illegal activities and tries to hunt him down with no success. Everyone knows him as Shadow after years without evidence of his presence. Spacer created an artificial human as his daughter to surpass him while in hiding.

GS 4483 - Spacer's daughter grew quicker than normal humans and reached biological adulthood at only thirteen years old. Maybe she was defective but for whatever reason, she contacted the Ascendancy and betrayed his location. He escaped and she was imprisoned after her origins were found out. A million silver bounty was put on his head for tainting the sanctity of life.

GS 4556 - Spacer dies trying to activate Divon.

GS 4764 - Relic technology broke down after thousands of years of no maintenance. Society began to collapse after almost all FTL gates breaking along with the shipyard. Their inability to understand relic technology or even try proves their downfall.

GS 5512 - Divon wakes up.


	6. Citadel Council

I wonder if I should continue.

EXE

"My lord, I processed the stellar cartography data and it seems we're in a galaxy similar to the milky way with some minor differences. Did we truly travel to another universe?"

"Sarah, there is only so many ways a universe can evolve to support organic replicating lifeforms. It isn't that shocking if you think about it. But the rune safety sequence does seem to do a good job at choosing our destination"

"I'm sorry for doubting you, my lord"

"There is no need for apologizing, I like people questioning me"

"If you say so"

Snark, how unexpected. I suppose that my new frame is working. When Keane destroyed my old frame I had to design a new one, now designed to be more approachable. Although also more intimidating rather than strange. I first thought of using overlapping plates as my exterior but my advances in nano material sciences allows me to create a techno nano-weave that is flexible as cloth but retain its durability as a CN alloy. Its nano chain linked nature only lowered the durability by a few percent.

For administrative reasons, I had to give my reign a name. My creativity only extends so far so I allowed Gabby to name it The Red Cape. And the name showed when everyone wore red capes as a fashion statement. I needed to be more distinctive after that, so I now wore my flag as a scarf.

I would have created techno-weave clothing for my crew if it weren't for the fact that it weighs almost two tons in full assemble. For now, they simply use micro fusion spectrum shields that can withstand everything short of ship-mounted weapons.

I sense Gabby sneaking behind for some reason so I sit still and pretend to not notice her. She put her hands over my eyes, which is only specialized spectrum sensors. Every surface of my frame senses photons so I can still see her.

"Guess who"

"Hmm, Sarah?"

"No, wrong. Try again!"

"TJ?"

She stopped blocking my 'sight' and went around my command chair and sat down on my leg. As I was pretty big she only can cover that much. The techno-weave is also being put to good use as a dampening layer over my hard and pointy parts as to not hurt her.

"It's Gabby you dummy!"

She said with a laugh. I suppose intelligence is not always linked to maturity so I allow her to live as a child as long as she wants.

"We need orders my lord, or are we on standby?" Sarah queried to me.

"Patience my dear. I'm processing information from the insect. It seems it was connected to some weird form of spectrum it shared with its kind. It has over hundred of thousand of years of data stored over time so I need a few seconds to process all this"

That was a lie as I already finished processing the data and am now integrating the technology onto the ship. The quantum entanglement I discarded as runes already filled that function. Laser carving runes is far easier than using a quantum forge to create particle pairs. Even humans can use it if they have an instruction book.

Mass Effect technology is the most useless technology of them all as our sciences is farther ahead of them. Relying on a rare element is not very good for exponential expansion so I also discard that. Entri has greater results for less effort. Although it is kinda strange that my neutronium is different from their neutronium.

Their Mass Relay quantum shielding had some promise but it's just an inferior form of spectrum shielding after looking into it deeper. Most technology I'm integrating is mostly for efficiency. It's minor and subtle so I don't really notice it. But I'm not here to get technology. I'm here for adventure. These Reapers as they are called will do nicely for that. Hopefully, they will do better than the Ascendancy.

Assessing everything I think the best path I can do right now is sending a few hundred thousand replicating harvesters to the galactic center and go to the Citadel and introduce ourselves to the galactic community. Though we will have some problems considering this universe has humans in it.

"I'm deploying the seed ship with the galactic center as the destination. Once it leaves the hangar, go to these coordinates. Obviously, I can do this myself but I will not always be here. I am teaching Gabby for a while in my lab so remember your education and follow procedure. Don't be worried, I'm always watching"

Finishing up my commands I grab Gabby bridal style and leave the command bridge. Leaving the upper command and the bridge bunnies to get used doing things by themselves without relying on me. I already finished the governing and education AI so once I die they still can progress by themselves. My fight against the Esperia taught me that I was not immortal. Even if I had so much defenses I could probably survive being flung into a star.

"For diplomatic reasons, everyone must wear modified hazard helmets. As there are humans in this universe people will not trust in our words. I put the schematics on the molecular forges so you can modify it as you see fit. This mandatory"

I send the message throughout the entire ship with a warning. Hopefully, they will follow it.

EXE

Looking up from my drawings physically representing thermodynamics, I see through the ship sensors that we have arrived. The VFD worked as intended even in this universe, I have high hopes that it will continue to work even in the most strangest of universes. I would have been impressed by the Citadel if it weren't for the fact that the seeded harvesters already exceeded their combined economic power. I am questioning why people just don't use self-replicating technology. It doesn't even have to be nano-machines. Merely mobile molecular forges that can mine materials and can make more of themselves.

"We have arrived my lord"

Sarah says through the ship comms system. As pointless it may be, at least they are following procedure. Leaving Gabby to do her work I warp back on the bridge and answer back to Sarah.

"I know. Prepare a diplomatic envoy and put them on standby on hangar B2. Open comms to the station if they haven't already. I already modified our spectrum to recognize theirs so it should come through"

"Got it, patching through"

"Unknown ship, this is flight control. Please identify yourselves"

"This is Esperia Divon of The Meridian Shadow. We are a new race here and request a meeting with your leaders"

"Oh, uhm right. Please wait a moment!"

This will likely take awhile if my observations of any form of government is correct. Slow, inefficient and full of corrupt individuals who have their personal agendas that work against it. My authoritarian dictatorship is obviously a far better system.

EXE

A few hours has passed and my patience is running thin. In the time I waited I designed a machine that can nullify their mass effect fields by redistributing Entri energy around them. Truly father was a genius in some respects when he designed my mind. Even if he was a human.

"My lord, they seem to rise up from their asses and are willing to give us audience. We have permission for a shuttle to dock on docking bay D18 with instructions to follow their security escort"

"Good, I trust my ship in your hands, Sarah. I'll be back as soon as I can, but I doubt this will be short. Tell the ninety thousand crew members to not do something too stupid while I'm gone"

"Understood, my lord"

Trusting Sarah to regulate everything I give permission for the envoy to launch and dock on the specified coordinates. As for myself, I merely warped on the landing pad with a flash. Looking around I see surprised Turians reaching for their weapons. I put a hand up and tell them to stop.

"At ease, I'm Esperia Divon. One of the new race seeking audience with the council"

Leaving them to stew on the fact that we can teleport, I turn back and watch the transport ship land on on the landing pad. Well, only I can teleport. Organic lifeforms would just implode if they tried to do the same.

The envoy disembarks from the transport and line up before me with salutes. Which is not really official because I think they waste time. Not that it didn't stop them from creating one, which is simply grabbing their cape with their left hand and extending it forward as if they're punching something. Humans have some weird traditions. Even the title of Esperia is given to me regardless of the fact that it has religious connotations. Which I disapprove of.

"If you're finished, please follow us"

Hmm, how rude. Even if it is traditions they must be respected. Unless its harmful of course. Motioning my crew to attend around me I follow the Turian entourage.

Going through the customs they asked us to identify the devices we have on our person. My envoy merely had their shields, ceremonial six shot plasma revolvers and custom helmets. They tried to question the nature of the helmets but I gave them a fake biological diagram explaining our makeup as brain cases. Their scanner technology is pretty weak so we passed their customs in a few minutes.

The Presidium is equally as dull, but that's just my opinion. The elevator ride isn't an opinion, though. Even my dedicated crew is getting annoyed. They are used to warped corridor lifts that can transport you through a thousand kilometers of catacombs that is my ship in a few seconds.

Exiting the elevator I see that they really like trees. I really don't get it considering there are more efficient ways to create oxygen. Of course, I'm a machine so I don't need oxygen. Maybe oxygen made from trees smells better? Doubtful.

Going up the stairs to the audience chamber I observe a weird redheaded woman running around haphazardly while asking people questions. She tried to come to me but one of the entourage dissuades her from approaching me. Ignoring that affair I reach the council chamber.

"Greetings, Citadel council. I am Divon Shadow, Esperia of our civilization"

"We welcome you..."

I assume she is asking the name of my species so I just make one up on the spot.

"Technoloids"

"We welcome you Technoloids to the Citadel. I am Tevos, and my fellow councilors..."

"Valern"

"Sparatus"

"You seem to be quite used to the Citadel, did your species have previous contact with the galactic community?"

"No, I first heard of your presence when I found a derelict in the star system you call Thorne. I grabbed all the data from it, but unfortunately, its Mass Effect drive failed and dropped it into the brown dwarf it was orbiting"

"A strange set of circumstances, its seems rather suspect"

The Turian expressed with a scrutinizing tone.

"I don't know what to tell you. That is what happened"

The Asari gave a look to the Turian and spoke back to me.

"We noticed that your species doesn't seem to be using Mass Effect technology. How did you arrive in Citadel space without using the Mass relays?"

"That is our Vector Field Drive. A very intricate machine using complex calculations to affect Entri energy and create an artificial corridor in higher dimensions to travel faster than light. This technology allows us to move four thousand light years per hour"

"Th-that is… D-do you have any proof of this?"

"I could move back to the other side of the galaxy without using the Mass Relays but I don't really think that is practicable. You have to take my word on it"

"Can we have the schematics of this Vector Field Drive?"

This time it is the Salarian speaking. Not really subtle is he.

"I'm not about to give you our technology just to satisfy your curiosities. Even if I did give you the schematic, you don't have Scarletite in your galaxy. The principal material in our space warping technology"

"You are from another galaxy? I'm doubtful of your claims"

The Turian doesn't seem to be very smart, my FTL speeds makes extra-galactic travel very feasible. Virtually sighing in exasperation I resolve myself to a few hours of this.


End file.
